fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alipheese LaHote
Alipheese Terrisra LaHote (アリスフィーズ・テーリスラ・ラフーツ Arisufīzu Terisura Rahuutu), often shortened to simply Alice (アライス Arisu) is the only child of Delst LaHote and Leviathan. Due to her parentage, Alice possesses the unique lineage of Esper and Dragon, and as such, is a particularly powerful mage. Born centuries prior to the start of the Daybreak Chapter: A Change of Perspective, the first of the Sun Triology, Alice is several hundred years old, and one of the oldest characters in the series that isn't either immortal or related to the creation myth in some manner. She is the elder sister of Jason LaHote, Guild Master of the Independent Akatsuki Guild. Appearance Alice's appearance, as far as looks go, bears a far closer resemblance to Delst than ever her younger brother, Jason, who resembles his mother much more closely. Her physical traits all around, however, seem to combine her mother and father's traits decently; she has pale skin, long, sleek black tresses, worn in pigtails and bright, vibrant blue-eyes, contrasting her father's concentric spirals — a trait inherited from Miu Gatack, Alice's grandmother. While lacking a primary resemblance to the matriarchal side of the family, Alice retains her mother's sense of dress, if nothing else — preferring simple, loose articles of clothing that don't inhibit movement. In Alice's case, her clothing consists of a slim white dress, cut to reveal her cleavage and tied at the neck to form a collar. As opposed to sleeves, she wears white, frayed gloves, and foregoes shoes entirely, finding them unfavorable. She actually makes a claim that if it weren't for being raised wearing clothing, she'd walk starkers. Personality In terms of personality, Alice could be said to be an even mix of the best and worst traits of her parents; however, she obviously takes after her mother much more than she does her father. She is seen as cheerful and outgoing, as she enjoys the outside world. Due to the fact that lead a rather sheltered life in the Guild Haven, Alice has a strong fascination with both humans and Earthland — despite, or perhaps because of, her parents stern warnings against them. History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Esper Magic Dragon Magic Azure Dragon Fist (蒼竜拳 Sōryūken): When Alice uses Azure Dragon Fist, the esper/dragon hybrid gathers a large amount of magic power around one of her fists, bending her arm and then extending the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts her magic seal to become generated before her, from which an oversized dragon head formed from her sky-blue magic power is released. There, the dragon head collects outside sources of magic energy that gathers upon the fist, which absorbs the magic energy in order to accelerate its speed and enhance its power for a few moments, before Alice launches it towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the magic energy stuns them, leaving them open to the subsequent attacks of the user. Trivia * Humorously, in one of Jason's few examples of making a joke in the series, he said to 'refer to him as Alice', a joke about having the psychic power of foresight. His sister was later revealed to be named 'Alice' (short for Alipheese) — an entirely unintentional, yet ironic, coincidence.